Thus with a kiss I die
by girlwiththerubyslippers
Summary: Klaus and Caroline had always been drawn to each other despite their warring families. Little did they know their ancestors had the same problem; Romeo and Juliet. Unable to stay away from each other, and with a battle brewing between the two families, are Klaus and Caroline doomed to repeat the mistakes their ancestors made? Or will they get happily ever after? AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

_Klaus and Caroline had always been drawn to each other despite their warring families. Little did they know their ancestors had the same problem; Romeo and Juliet. Unable to stay away from each other, and with a battle brewing between the two families, are Klaus and Caroline doomed to repeat the mistakes their ancestors made? Or will they get happily ever after?_

_AH/AU_

* * *

_In a dark, musky room, she found herself gripping a dagger and pushing it into her stomach, only to have an alarm go off which jolted her out of the angst filled dream she had been having. It was the sixth time in a month that she had this dream. Always in the same place, over the same body and in the same robes. When she spoke about it with her family, they brushed it off as nerves, and they were probably right._

_Waking up that morning Caroline had no idea what to expect from her grandmother's funeral. For the past ten years, her family sent her to multiple boarding schools, then to college, so she didn't even know her family anymore. In fact she was a stranger, or at least she felt that way. As she stood up from her bed she looked at herself in the mirror, thankful to the fact that she had showered the night before. Running her hand over her face she shook her head before grabbing her dress which was handing on the edge of her dresser and sliding it off the hanger._

—

_Clad in a black Versace suit, white dress shirt and simple navy tie, Klaus walked out of his room, fixing his cuff links which held his family crest. The two bodyguards, both big and burly, exuding an intimidation that proved helpful with unwanted confrontations, that stood outside his door followed him from his room to the front door of the house. It was a new house, he bought it right after his dad was kidnapped. Klaus thought it was a little too much. He was old enough to take care of himself, and certainly dangerous enough, however his mother had insisted. Now that he had taken charge of the family 'business' since his father was taken, his mother was doing everything in her power to protect him. They couldn't do anything though. Not until they knew who was behind this. Klaus, though, knew who it was. And he was ready to rip out the man's heart. Maybe today would be that day. The big white oak doors swung open as Klaus walked out of the house and hopped in the car. The engine roared to life, and with a peel of rubber, they began their trek to the church._

—

_Sliding into her black, lace cocktail dress, the blonde soon fixed her makeup and curled her hair to a pinned back half ponytail to keep the hair out of her face, before walking downstairs slowly, casually sliding on her pink peep-toe lace pumps, only to find her family all together. Looking into the room she noticed her father and two cousins standing in the living room, drinks in hand and speaking in hushed tones. It was when she noticed the gun Alaric had strapped to the side that she cleared her throat. Seeing the look on her crying mother's face, Caroline took a few steps over before wrapping one arm around her. Rubbing her shoulder, they made their way to the waiting car, the doors slamming shut behind them and making them flinch. With a flick of the ignition, the funeral procession began._

—

_As he sat in the back of the car, Klaus mind flashed the the memories stored in the back of his mind. Memories that he hadn't thought of in years. Memories that made him weak. She made him a weak person. He needed to be stronger than ever. The day came sooner than he had thought, he didn't think he would have to see her again, even less this year but it had to happen._

_—_

_Arriving at the church, Caroline got out and slowly walked in before finding her seat. Holding onto the pamphlet as she sat between her father and cousin Galen, she began to twist the small booklet, and before long it had split in half. _

Reaching over to take her hand, Galen whispered in her ear, "What are you so nervous about?"

Caroline, not wanting to divulge that she was nervous that a certain dimpled, curly haired boy from her past might make an appearance, she shrugged in faux indifference, "Nothing… I just—" She was soon interrupted by the sound of her mother's voice over the sound system, delivering the eulogy. Seeing how strong her mom was up on the podium, sharing her favorite stories with her mother, despite how broken she was inside helped ease her fears a little. The funeral continued on as planned before they left and went to the small 'celebration' of her grandmothers life.

_—_

_There was a large crowd outside the church following the funeral, though it was dwindling quickly. Klaus thought it was better if they just showed up at the celebration of her life. A good woman that he had admired for so long had passed only was she kind to him when his mother and father were too busy planning away with the Forbes', when the families had a 'treaty,' but she was the first praised him for his artistic ability rather than belittle him._

_The crowds held many unfamiliar faces, Caroline realized, so she chose to stick close to Alaric. But when he ventured off with his girlfriend, Jenna, she couldn't help but slink into a corner by herself and drink her wine. Taking a long sip, Caroline's eyes widened when she saw him standing there._

_Surrounded by his bodyguards, Klaus made his way inside as his eyes scanned the place. Or was he looking for her?_

_As he shifted deeper into the crowd, he grabbed a glass of bourbon from a passing waiter. Raising the drink to his lips, his eyes scanned the crowd, and the liquid nearly caught in his throat when he found her. It had been ten years since they had seen each other, but Klaus thought she looked even more beautiful now. She had grown up into a really gorgeous woman. _

_He didn't dare approach her, though, no matter how much he longed to. He couldn't draw too much attention to himself. He was in the lion's den, after all._

_Smoothing her hands down the fabric of her dress, Caroline fought to conquer the wrinkles she knew weren't really there. Glancing back up, her eyes found him again, and with a deep breath, the blonde began to make her way towards him, before her steps faltered._

_Theirs was a messy history, with nothing but heartbreak and pain. But a lot of happiness as well...what if he missed her just as much as she missed him?_

_Realizing the train her thoughts had taken, she scoffed under her breath. She was being ridiculous. He was probably there to pay respects to her family, nothing more. Right? It wasn't like he was there to see her. _

_Slowly Klaus took his eyes away from her and after his tension filled respects were paid to her family he faded into the background watching everyone's movements. Or rather waiting for someone to make a mistake. However, starting a shooting wasn't the best idea at the moment. There was a lot of people that didn't know about the family business of each family._

_Regaining her courage, Caroline swallowed hard before continuing on her path, her breath catching in her throat as she stopped a few feet in front of him._

"Klaus?" Her voice breaking slightly when he turned towards her. While his face had some stubble on his face, she still noticed his small dimple on his face. And his eyes, while they seemed older, they were the same as they ever were.

She then wrapped her arms around his neck, not waiting for him to confirm her suspicions. Tears filled her eyes as she pulled away, "I thought I'd never see you again."

_Her voice brought him back to reality though. Klaus eyed her and didn't move nor push her away as he should have. The truth was that he liked the hug even when it lasted a couple of seconds._

_She noticed the wary looks his guards were giving her, and she pulled away after a long moment. She gave them a small smile, trying to break the tension that was obviously there. Her eyes slowly moved back to Nik though._

_Klaus tried his hardest to be as cold as she could when all he when all he wanted to do was wrap her in his arms. Time has passed faster than he thought, all these years without her had no meaning. She was back, the feelings were back but Klaus did not allow himself to let go._

_The hug threw Caroline off. It was awkward; cold-not at all like she was used to. It seemed as if all those years had changed Klaus more than she realized. Her hand instinctively sought his, wanting to feel his familiar warmth, but she stopped herself before she could reach out. Clearly things were different now._

"Ms Forbes," He spoke, looking straight into her eyes. His heart was racing in his chest, but his face didn't show anything, but his face was a mask of indifference. Klaus thought to himself, 'don't feel, conceal it.'* He needed to stay stoic, no one could know this bubbly blonde was his downfall. "I'm sorry for your loss." His voice was formal, but his sorrow was evident in his words. After all, he had lost her grandmother too.

_His formal "Ms. Forbes"-not Caroline, not even one of his silly little endearments-cut her to the core, and she knew the pain was evident on her face. While she knew they wouldn't go back to where they once were, best friends, she also didn't think this would happen. She didn't think they would be complete strangers._

_But boy was she wrong. _

"Thank you," she murmured, conflicted.

Her hand itched to take his again, but she curled her fingers into her palms. "I'm sorry about your father," she said, swallowing, "If there is anything I can do to help, just let me know."

Klaus knew her family were behind this, they would pay for it too. However, Klaus managed to keep his mouth shut. It had been really hard because he just wanted to snap at them for the disappearance of his father but he had no proof yet. "Sure, I'll keep that in mind." Klaus spoke again with a nod.

Caroline gave him a small look, "I'd be happy to have my family help... I'm sure they'd want to find him," she said softly before reaching out, then dropping her hand to her side, knowing it was a bad idea. She then bit her lower lip again and looked to the side before looking at her feet again.

_Her family would never help him find his father for the simple reason that they had taken him away. Klaus couldn't help but smirk as he shook his head but there was no time for him to say something. Neither did he think he should say something that might hurt her feelings. Caroline had nothing to do with this after all._

Her hands dropped to her side and she collected her lower lip between her teeth, "Um...I should probably start making the rounds. But maybe we can...catch up later?"

_Due to the recent events, Klaus doubted that it would be wise for them to catch up later, so he shook his head with a shrug of his shoulders._

"I don't think that would be appropriate. There's a lot of people you can catch up with, Ms. Forbes." Klaus looked around. All these people weren't there to catch up with her though. Yet he could see a few old friends of hers. Allowing his eyes to look back at her, Klaus put a hand back into his pocket. A smirk plastered on his face, his brows pulled together into a frown as he took a drink.

_Shaking her head she bit down on her lower lip and sighed, before looking to the side. She couldn't help but notice her parents watching Klaus and herself closely. Furrowing her brows she then turned back to Klaus and forced herself to smile._

_Feeling eyes on them, Klaus caught them watching very closely. That was another reason as to why Klaus was being cold to her but his hate for her family was stronger than ever._

"Right, well, _Mr. Mikaelson_," she said, and extra bite to her words despite her pleasant smile and the tears she felt welling in her eyes. "Please enjoy the rest of the celebration of my grandmother." She didn't understand his coldness. Yes, she had left, but she didn't have a choice in the matter. Didn't he understand that? "Please, excuse me," she murmured softly as she pulled away and started back to the bar.

_When Mister Mikaelson passed her lips, he eyed her with a raised eyebrow. That had actually taken him by surprise and a small smile threatened to form on his face but Klaus did a good job fighting it off. _

"I'm sure I will." He said, and watched her retreating figure. It was time to leave, nothing good would happen if they stayed there.

_But that didn't mean he would be leaving. Klaus didn't want to go anywhere just yet._

_Taking a deep breath, she kept her steps steady, refusing to glance at him over her shoulder. As she reached the bar, she couldn't help but glance up that mirror that hung just above it, her eyes spotting him in the crowd easily. He wasn't looking at her. Shaking her head, she ordered a rum and coke from the bartender, leaning heavily against the bar. She needed to get drunk._

_As his gaze moved from Caroline to the monster who called himself her father, he felt his jaw and fists clench in anger. Watching the pathetic man move to speak to Giuseppe Salvatore, Klaus watched as the men would casually glance at Klaus. It wasn't until Bill's and Giuseppe's eyes went to the blonde standing at the bar that he got an idea. Klaus knew what to do to get back at them, to avenge his father. Her. He'd have her. Or was he using his father's disappearance as an excuse to get close to her once again? Throwing back his scotch as an excuse to talk to her again that day, he swaggered over to the bar and gestured the bartender for another scotch._

_As soon as she downed the first glass she got another before taking a small sip and almost downing her second again. She licked her lower lip, enjoying the way the liquid slowly slid down her throat before noticing Klaus standing next to her, her body immediately going rigid. _

_His drink was placed in front of him, Klaus took his eyes away from her as he sipped on it. The years had been good to her, she was beautiful when they were young, so strong and she just exuded light, and now, she was even more stunning. He had never thought that would've been possible, but clearly he was wrong. His thoughts then became somber as he thought about what she did while she was gone. He had never asked any questions about her. He didn't even try looking for her. He couldn't-what could a 14 year old kid have done anyway? Nothing. So that's what he'd done. Klaus had done nothing, and he'd moved on with his life. _

_Though standing there next to Caroline, he was coming to the realization that he hadn't at all._

Caroline watched him closely before slowly reaching out and taking his hand which was on his drink as she leaned against the bar, "I'm here for you Klaus. No matter what. I know our families are at odds, but you mean-" she shook her head, "_meant_ a lot to me..." she said as she tried to smile, but she couldn't really do it.

_Caroline did not know how he was feeling when his dad was taken away from his side. One day he was there, the other he was not. It had been too fast, Klaus did not have time to react. He had to become the head of his father company or organization. But what she said confused him. _

"I used to mean a lot to you ten years ago." He clarified and still held her hand, though he shouldn't have. Things had changed, they had changed.

"You still mean a lot to me," she said quietly before looking at her hand once more before looking to the side, then at him once more.

_Her gaze then caught her father, glaring at him and herself. She felt a little confused before cautiously looking at Klaus again. Confused, she cautiously looked at Klaus again. Her eyes then scanned Klaus, she hadn't truly looked at him, and she did like what she saw. She hadn't truly looked at him earlier, but as her eyes scanned him now, she liked what she saw. The years had been good to him._

_Even though she had said that quietly, Klaus had heard it and was taken by surprise. A really good surprise but things had changed now. He did not allow himself to feel anything anymore. _

"It's not the same anymore." He said, shaking his head. A lot of things had changed, not just him. He was forced to change, to be a man he didn't like. He had lost his soul when she was sent away.

"Did you think I would stop caring about you?" she asked softly, disbelieving. "I mean, yeah, things have changed," she mumbled, swiping at a stray bang that fell into her eyes, "but that doesn't mean things can't be better." She couldn't hide the optimism in her voice.

"I did." Maybe she should have. Klaus had tried moving on so many times yet his mind and heart wouldn't. Things had changed when she left, they had changed again now that she was back. If she wasn't leaving anytime soon, what did that mean? Would they go back to normal? What was normal anyway?

"Well, I didn't," she said simply before biting down on her lower lip, again.

Even though it had been years, she had grown up, she still couldn't break that habit. Klaus didn't comment on it. He should've forgotten all about her, he should have. "Optimistic are we?" Klaus smirked, shaking his head. Things were complicated now.

"Always," she said with a grin, "I wouldn't be me if I wasn't optimistic."

"That's true." He nodded once. "But you can't be optimistic all the time. Bad things happen all the damn time." Klaus said, sighing. Just maybe not to her, but other people, of course.

"Why can't I?" she asked, glancing up at him, "Someone has to see the glass as half full..." Shrugging the blonde then ran her fingers through her hair. She then glanced down at her glass and smiled a little bit more, "Maybe not this glass…" she said, gesturing to her empty glass before looking back at him with a wider smile before letting it fall slightly, not wanting to call too much attention to the conversation they were having with one another.

"Because you'll be disappointed at the end of the day." That, unless she was way too optimistic and Klaus could tell by her eyes that she really was. It amazed him that nothing could break her down. Klaus sipped on his drink and then it was an empty glass that he set down while looking at her. "Don't drink too much." Though he had no right to tell her what to do or not.

"No, I won't…" He immediately knew she wasn't referring to his drinking comment," Because I choose to see the good when everyone else chooses to see the bad," the blonde stated with another shrug. "I'm not an idiot like people think I am... But, you can't make a rainbow without a little rain, right?" she said with a small smile. "It's the only way I can make it through the day," she then shrugged before looking back at the varnished wood in front of her.

That was true, Klaus had to agree with her and nodded his head. "You've become a wise woman, Caroline." It was the first time after what seemed a lifetime that Klaus called her by her name. At first he felt awkward but he had missed calling her that. It was her name after but they weren't as close as they used to be. The word felt awkward on his tongue, but he realized he had missed saying her name. It was different somehow though-it was still her name, but they weren't as close as they used to be. It held a different meaning now.

"I've always been wise, you just started to listen to me…" she teased with a slight wink before looking towards her family who were whispering with one another. But, then she realized he said her name. Looking back at him she smiled a little more, "I've missed that…" she said softly before inconspicuously taking hold of his hand, then letting it go.

_Only true statements came out of her mouth, Klaus had admit he never listened to her but it wasn't because he didn't want to. It was because Caroline was too young to know what she was talking about. Still, he did think she was a wise woman now. The name thing caught her attention just as he thought. For a brief moment, their hands connected._

_In the moments that their hands touched, Caroline slowly slid her thumb over his knuckles and smiled at the stark contrast between the rough coarse feeling of his hand and the soft delicate nature of her own. Her eyes flickered for a moment, the smile on her face almost permanent. It was crazy how happy Caroline felt around Klaus, how safe, despite the fact they were supposed to hate each other. _

_Even though their hands touched for a brief moment, Klaus couldn't help but enjoy every second of it. Their families were sworn enemies yet it seemed like they couldn't hate each other. Or rather they didn't want to. Klaus felt complete when she was around and they weren't even together. Would they ever be? Would fate pull them together after so long?_

_Smiling, even as she pulled her hand away, Caroline couldn't help but feel happy and relieved that they found their way to each other again. When she was young, Caroline always had the idea that she and Klaus would bring their families together, one way or another. Kind of like royal families would marry their children off._

_Not one girl had made him feel the way she did. Or was it that Klaus never let anyone take her place in his heart? That must have been the reason, Klaus did not want another girl but her, Caroline. Without even knowing She owned it, his heart. Yet she didn't have to know. Not until he was sure they could be together if that was even possible._

_Caroline was completely clueless to how other people felt about her, so she had no clue how Klaus felt about her, and even if she did, what could she do about it? Absolutely nothing. She couldn't help but feel really confused about everything that was going on between the two of them, and their families. _

"You shouldn't drink." Klaus had noticed that Caroline had almost finished her drink but she was old enough to know what was good for her. Yet he couldn't help but worry about her. Their hands no longer held each other, he took his back.

Smirking, Caroline shook her head, "My 21st birthday is in five days, I think drinking would be fine," she said softly. She then slid her hand along the wood, her finger picking up the small water drops.

"I know when your birthday is." Klaus told her. Having changed did not mean he had forgotten things that were related to her. In fact, every single year or rather birthday of hers, he spent the night thinking about her. Not that he ever stopped though. "I don't think your dad would like to hear you say that." He added, shrugging one shoulder.

"Just like I know when your birthday is... How can one forget when you tripped me and I fell _into_ the birthday cake," she murmured with a small giggle.

Laughing along Klaus nodded, "And you never let me forget it!"

"How could I?! It took a week to get the frosting out of my hair," she muttered playfully before rolling her eyes.

"It still makes me laugh." The thought of her falling into his birthday cake, it had been rather funny.

Giggling in agreement, Caroline nodded, "Seriously... I thought your mom was going to have a conniption when it happened..." she then wiped a small tear from her eye from all the smiling she had done. It almost felt normal between them.

Taking a breath she spoke, "So my parents are throwing me this, like, Ball... If you wanted to come to it…" she said softly, "I could send you an invitation, so if you have a girlfriend, or something, you could bring her," she said, softly trailing off.

"Do I really need an invitation?" He ignored the girlfriend part. There was no women in his life, not until now. However, teasing her could be fun. For him. "I'll bring her if that's what you want." He added.

Glancing back up at him Caroline shrugged, "Not really, I'd put your name at the door so they'd let you in," she said before feeling her face drop a little when he mentioned having a girlfriend, "O-Oh... I-I'm sure she's lovely… I can't wait to meet her," she murmured softly before looking down

A smile tilted up at one corner of his mouth, Klaus was joking but she didn't get it. He assumed she did not know him as well as she thought. "Yeah, put my name at the door plus one." A chuckle left his mouth. "You'll meet her soon." His brow arched as he watched her.

Clearing her throat she then turned solemn, "Yeah... I'll make sure to do that…" Although part of her wanted to just leave his name at the door so the girl wouldn't even be able to come in. "And your mom approves?" She had remembered how Mrs. Mikaelson dealt with Klaus' older brother Finn and his girlfriend.

His mom, there was something he had to tell his mom when he got back home. She was still worried about his father. She had every right, they were married. But Klaus wouldn't rest until he found him. "Actually, she's very happy with me having a girlfriend. In fact, she's talked about marriage." That wasn't going to happen, though. Klaus was just teasing her. The reactions she had, were gonna make him burst out laughing really soon if he didn't bite the inside of his lip to keep himself from it.

Caroline cocked an eyebrow, "I guess she's okay with it because it's not me," the blonde teased before shaking her head. She couldn't believe she just said that. "I-I mean," she sighed and chewed her lower lip. "I don't know what I meant," she mumbled before sighing. She then looked back at him when he mentioned marriage, "Wow," laughing hollowly the blonde moved her gaze to Klaus again, "that's a pretty big step..." she then ordered another drink quickly before shaking her head. She knew why she was so upset, but she didn't want to show it.

Yet again, Caroline was right. If they weren't together, everything would be alright. But they wouldn't. They were each other missing piece, they completed each other yet people wouldn't understand. "That's true," Klaus said, looking serious. Having mentioned marriage must have hit her hard. He shouldn't have done that when he knew how she was going to react. "It has to happen at some point though." Klaus said. He wished she was the one standing next to him at the wedding day though.

Caroline felt a knot in her stomach form and started to feel just a little bit dizzy, "I mean, I'm really happy for you Klaus... And I'm sure the girl you're with knows how lucky she is," she said softly before chewing her lower lip again. "Although I better be there on your wedding day mister," the blonde then said, trying to make the conversation, which had shocked, and upset her, a little more light hearted.

_There wasn't a girlfriend, Klaus hadn't even tried finding one. He had been with many women, none of them was Caroline though. The girl who once happened to be his best friends was the woman he wanted to get married to. Klaus knew her well enough to know that she wasn't happy for him, she was upset. He couldn't deny that he liked that. _

Chewing her lower lip again Caroline spoke again, "I am happy for you Klaus... That you found someone to be with. I just hope one day I can find someone as well…" She had never met someone, besides Klaus, who she could see herself being with, in every sense of the word. "Giving yourself to one person…" she let out a small sigh, "Jumping in like that must feel like such a rush," she murmured before looking at him again.

Klaus laughed, shaking his head. "You aren't." That was the truth. Caroline couldn't be happy for him when she was supposed to love just as much.

"Disappointed, yes... But I _am _happy you found someone." Did it kill her inside that she wasn't that person, yes. But she couldn't let him know that, not now at least.

"And it was a joke." He glanced back at her. "I didn't find anyone." Not because he couldn't but because he didn't want to.

"And it was a joke." He glanced back at her. "I didn't find anyone." Not because he couldn't but because he didn't want to. No other woman would make him happy, not as much as she made him. Or she once had. "I'm too picky." He smirked slightly.

His next statement threw her off a little. Knitting her eyebrows she looked at him and felt her hand clench in a fist. "It's not a funny _joke_ Klaus," she muttered before rolling her eyes and licking her lower lip.

For her, maybe not. But for him, it had been funny. Her face had been priceless, and the reactions she had, made his day. "It seems like you've lost your sense of humor." He said, chuckling.

Anger couldn't help but flare up but she tried to calm down a little she then licked her lower lip and shrugged, "Or maybe it just isn't funny," she said bitingly.

"Because you can't take a joke now." Klaus stated and nodded. "I'm just too picky." He smirked slightly.

"You're picky? So does that mean you haven't been _with_ anyone?" she asked, obviously referring to sex.

Picky, not celibate. A smirk spread upon his face, Klaus rolled his eyes at her. "No, it doesn't. I've been with a few women." But why was he telling her that? It wasn't like she wanted to know who he had been with.

Another smirk formed on her face when he admitted that he _had_ been with someone, "Right..." she said with a nod before letting out a small sigh. He was a guy, what did he expect? But, she also realized the can of worms she opened. Would he ask her? What would she say if he _did_ ask?

Now, though, how many guys had she been with? It was a question he would rather not ask, but curiosity was going to kill him. "How about you?" These words slipped past his lips. He didn't realize until a couple of seconds after he said them. He stared into her eyes, wishing she hadn't been with anyone but he couldn't expect her to be a virgin. Virgins were extinct.

As soon as he asked her the question she was dreading she took a deep breath and looked at him, "I am still a virgin," she said candidly before feeling a small blush form on her face.

_That was what he needed to hear, the answer he expected her to have for him. Klaus let a smirk tug up at one corner of his mouth, only it slowly faded when she spoke about dating another man. He was possessive of her, he couldn't help it. As they sat in silence together, Klaus felt his jaw clench as he thought about all the time wasted, and that was when he started thinking about her leaving. _

"Did you have fun?" Klaus suddenly asked her, looking at her as he knew everyone's eyes were on them.

As she was about to take another sip of her drink she heard Klaus speak to her. Furrowing her eyebrow she felt a little confused, "What are you talking about?" she asked before taking the sip she had been planning to sip.

"You were sent away and it's been ten years since the last time I saw you. Did you have fun? Or make new friends?" He quickly recovered. What else could he have asked her? Klaus took another drink, his eyes returning to her face, he had a smile on his face but it was a fake one.

Caroline then looked at him with sad eyes when he mentioned her leaving, "Oh," she swallowed hard, "I guess? I mean, I didn't want to leave," she mumbled softly, "it was kinda difficult," she said softly before looking back at the glass.

"You didn't?" He chuckled humorlessly. "How difficult?" Klaus was still curious. Caroline had just disappeared on him, no phone calls or texts. And they were supposed to be best friends.

"No, I didn't," she said almost angrily, "because I was sent away because we were getting too close," she mumbled softly. She then sighed and rolled her eyes.

Would she be sent away again now? Klaus's plan could go straight to hell if her father sent her away again. "Your father shouldn't worry anymore though. You probably have other best friends now." Or maybe a boyfriend. Who was he kidding? If she had a boyfriend, he would go crazy. He would be jealous. He clenched his hand into a fist, their eyes meeting again.

"Well, I'm working at the company now, as a secretary... So, I don't think I will be sent away anytime soon." Laughing a little she then decided to tease him a little, "Well, my boyfriend is pretty upset about me leaving for good…" she said, nudging him before laughing, "I don't have anyone who would keep me anywhere... My family is what matters right now…"

Her family wasn't as perfect as she thought. Klaus hated them as much as they hated him. He grabbed her wrist to keep her from nudging him again. "Don't do that," He shook his head. Although he was supposed to hate her, Klaus couldn't. "They might send you away again and we don't want that, do we?" It didn't matter how old she was or if she was working at the company. Her parents would send her away if that meant she wouldn't see him again and they couldn't get _too _close.

Caroline was shocked when he grabbed her wrist and she looked at him a little shocked, "What's your problem!" She said in a short whisper. She then looked a little confused. "I'm old enough to make decisions for myself now. I would've been back sooner if I didn't want to graduate. Okay?"

Letting go of her wrist, Klaus frowned slightly. "You might be old enough but you know pretty damn well what you dad is capable of." Klaus stated, smirking. She would be taken away from again, Klaus was pretty sure of that.

Pulling her wrist away, Caroline rubbed it slowly before scowling, "I know what he is capable of. I know what your father is capable of. I know what you are capable of. I know what _everyone_ is capable of. But none of you know what _I_ am capable of, and of all people, I thought you'd remember. I'm not just daddy's little girl, Klaus."

Caroline seemed annoyed, Klaus hadn't seen this side of hers in such a long time. "Well, tell me. What are you capable of, princess?" He asked, teasingly, raising his brows twice. After a few years, Klaus knew there was a lot of things he did not know about her and today seemed like a good day to get to know her all over again.

As soon as he spoke Caroline felt her hand, which held her drink, slam into the bar, causing the glass to shatter, "Don't call me that," she said angrily. By that time people were staring and as soon as Caroline noticed it she felt her eyes widen, "Oh my god... E-Excuse me…" she said softly before hurrying off to the bathroom.

_The glass shattered, Klaus smirked. But he did not stay there, Klaus followed without even realizing what he was doing. It was the wrong thing, people were watching them very closely. Not that he cared though. They weren't done talking. In fact, it was just the beginning of a new chapter in their book. Or so he thought._

_As Caroline hurried off, she tried to find the bathroom. Her hand was only cut a little, nothing a little soap, water and pressure on it couldn't cure. But she was also starting to feel like there was so much pressure on her. As she walked down the hall which felt like those never ending hallways you saw in horror films, she felt dizzy and almost sick to her stomach. When she got to the end of the hall and there was no bathroom she turned and noticed Klaus, letting out a small huff she then tried the door closest to her and opened it, finally finding the bathroom. Walking into it she stopped at the sink and finally let out a shaky breath._

Klaus, without caring about anything else, stood in front of her, looking at her in the eyes. She had no escape, not that she was looking for one. Just the bathroom that she managed to find after a few seconds. He followed her in, closing the door behind him. "You need a band-aid." Just like when she was young and would hurt herself. He stepped towards her, placing a hand on the small of her back. "There must be a kit." He said.

In that moment Caroline could feel butterflies fill her stomach. Why was she so nervous all of a sudden? What happened to the girl who she knew she was? The answer; She saw the boy she fell in love with all grown up, and fell even harder. Brought out of her daze when Klaus spoke, Caroline shook her head a little before nodding, "Yeah, it's not bad at all." While she felt his hand on her back, she didn't react to it consciously, although subconsciously her body moved with his, as natural as breathing. Looking up at him she shrugged and moved a little, trying to find it, "Nothing..." she murmured before grabbing a few paper towels and dabbing them on the cut.

Taking her hand in his, Klaus ran his finger over the cut. It wasn't like she needed stitches. "I think you'll survive." She'd better. Their families trying not to kill each other, Klaus trying to find his father and now he would have to protect her. He did not want her to get hurt standing in the middle of a war. It was a war. Both families wanted to rule, only one would though.

"I know I will," she muttered, glancing from her hand, then up into his eyes. Licking her lower lip she then said softly, "I'm not some easily broken doll that needs protection. I'm tough… And I can take care of myself…" She murmured before pulling her hand away.

Caroline had grown up but there was a lot of things she did not know. She did need protection, especially being a part of a family like hers. "I got it then. You're a tough cookie. You don't need protection." He was amused by this, the way she wanted to act. Or rather be.

"Besides," she added, "my dad has me followed enough," she groaned a little.

Her father wouldn't never leave her alone. Klaus was sure he kept an eye on her, or rather a few. "Maybe he just wants to make sure nothing happens to you." He said, shrugging one of his shoulders.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, no one does…" she mumbled before biting her lower lip.

"You sure you're staying?" Klaus inquired, curiously.

At his question she rolled her eyes again, "Are we really getting into this conversation again? Yes, I am sure I am staying... Now, why do you keep asking me that?"

"Relax, kid. I was just making sure you were staying." Klaus told her, winking at her.

"Good. I'm happy you now know…" she said before pulling away from him and crossing her arms. She then slid her tongue over her lips and sighed and rolled her eyes, "Okay... Can I go now?"

"You can go whenever you want to. I'm not pointing a gun at you, am I?" Klaus inquired, arching his brow.

"No. You're not... And with that, I'm going to leave. I wouldn't want your posse to think I did anything…" she murmured before leaving.

_Klaus didn't not do anything to stop her. It was better that way, her father must be looking for her and he had to leave before something happened. So Klaus left, but he couldn't be happier._

**A/N: So guys! What do you think so far? I have almost three more chapters in the process of being edited. While the plot may seem fluffy at first, there is a very large story line brewing underneath! And I'd try to update every month or so. This story is not just written by me, but by a friend as well. He mostly writes the Klaus parts and I the caroline parts. Please please please tell me what you think! Also if you want to see what the clothes our favorite couples were wearing feel free to check out my tumblr which will be in my profile! So until next time here is what you can expect in the next chapter. **

**1. Caroline's birthday.**

**2.A jealous Klaus.**

**3.A fight.**

** a kiss perhaps?**

**until next time munchkins! **

**Jane**

_I hoped you liked my little frozen reference. Subtle but, hey._

_also if you want to see the outfits for klaus and caroline head to my profile, then my tumblr! :)_


	2. Klaroline awards

Hey guys! So Thus with a kiss I die was nominated for a Klaroline award! I just want to say thank you to all who nominated me and/or voted for me.

It means SO much!

Expect a chapter update any day now! ;)

Jane


End file.
